


A Wizard and His Apprentice

by Ingoma



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Apprenticeship, Family Issues, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Kindness, Magic, Mentors, Mild Language, Mild Peril, Past Relationship(s), and all the issues that occur, but they’ll work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/Ingoma
Summary: Or, An Apprentice and Her Master
Relationships: Abigail & Wizard | M. Rasmodius, Caroline/Wizard | M. Rasmodius (former)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Wizard and His Apprentice

It started with a simple botched spell, like it tends to. Rasmodeus got garlic oil mixed up with oil of garlic, and ruined another arcane carpet he had spent hours weaving. He could fix the minor tear, but it had ruined his neat and tidy façade! Think about the visitors! (not that he had any, but a wizard could dream).

“I need an apprentice,” Rasmodeus grumbled as he moped the hardwood floor. He wasn’t in the mood to find a cleaning spell. Besides, his wife had taken the book. Rasmodeus paused in his cleanings, registering what he had said.

Rasmodeus was, as much as he hated admitting it, getting a bit on in years. He couldn’t go into the mines anymore, which cut into his ingredient supply. He couldn’t go into town, considering he had no connection with any townsfolk. He helped with Halloween and that was it. Mayor Lewis was content to leave him in peace with his magic. Rasmodeus was not. He hated to admit it, but he was a bit lonely at times. 

“Nope. No. I don’t need an apprentice,” Rasmodeus said aloud. Still, that twinge of doubt was planted within him. Rasmodeus shook his beard, and continued in his cleaning.

.

Then came the morrow.

Rasmodeus was reading a book (Motjk Fïr Duhjkbs) when the ward he placed in the mineshaft went off. Someone new had entered the mines. Rasmodeus was slightly intrigued. Who among the townsfolk would dare to brave the dark depths that lay below?

Rasmodeus went into one of his shelves, and pulled out some old totems. He took one for home and one for the mines. He also cast a spell of invisibility, wasting a precious iridium bar. Rasmodeus broke the mine totem, and in a flurry of light found himself in the mines, with a girl staring at him. Rasmodeus jumped back, before remembering; he was invisible. Wizard looked upon the girl with a watchful gaze.

She had purple hair and a cheapish sword she was wielding. She obviously wasn’t very confident in it, so this was most likely a new occurrence. She also had a low grade pickaxe, maybe from the Blacksmith’s clearance isle. Not prepared to deal with the full dangers that lay below the mines or in the cavern. 

The girl walked towards the ladder, muttering to herself. Rasmodeus chanced walking closer to hear. “You’ve got this Abigail,” she muttered (Rasmodeus guessed it was her name.) “You fought off that slime, you can fight off whatever’s in these mines.”

Rasmodeus watched as she collected herself, and jumped to the first floor of the mines. He followed after her, slower due to his age, and got down in time to see her fighting off a bat. 

“Hya!” she shouted. “Take that!”

Abigail plunged her sword into the bat, killing it. She picked up what it dropped, and place it in her sack. She let out a victory ‘whoop!’

Rasmodeus was slightly impressed. It was clear this town's girl was inexperienced, but she had heart. She could be… no. Rasmodeus reminded himself that liking the mines did not mean someone would make a good wizard. Maybe she would unlock Skull Cavern and help Rasmodeus by selling him its precious iridium. Becoming a wizard’s apprentice was more difficult than that.

Rasmodeus accidentally stepped on a loud stone. Abigail jumped around. “Who’s there?” she demanded.

Rasmodeus broke his totem home, disappearing. That was close...

.

As much as Rasmodeus didn’t want to admit it, he was slightly fascinated by that girl. Most townsfolk were terrified and avoided the mine, that girl, Abigail, conquered her fear. That was a very important part of being a mage.

A few days after finding the girl in the mines, Rasmodeus decided to take a rare walk into town. Not at all to see if he sees her, just to enjoy the delightful spring day. Life was in the air, after all. And he really did need to see the blacksmith about some more gold bars. Wizardry was unfortunately not very cheap. 

Rasmodeus began the walk. He made sure to greet the hat merchant that was next door before continuing around the lake. To some surprise, he saw a child he had never seen before, next to an adult man. They seemed to be happy, playing around the old tree. Rasmodeus hoped they didn’t see him as he passed by. The child did, and ran up to him. Rasmodeus took a step back in slight surprise.

“...hi…” the child said. Rasmodeus stood there awkwardly, before settling on the same response.

“Hello,” he said, with a small smile. The man watching here came up. He looked disheveled and tired. 

“Haven’t seen you around,” the man commented. 

“I live nearby,” Rasmodeus responded. The man grunted. Rasmodeus continued, “My name is M. Rasmodeus, but you can call me Wizard if you prefer.”

“If I prefer?” the man asked. 

“Some people do,” Rasmodeus responded.

“I’m Shane,” the man finally revealed. Rasmodeus nodded. 

“Shane! Jaz! Get away from the man and go to the house!” a woman called. Marnie. Rasmodeus remembered why he rarely went to the town. Marnie hated him. 

Shane looked at him suspiciously as he scooped up a complaining Jaz. Jaz waved goodbye over Shane’s shoulder. Rasmodeus sighed as the door closed behind a glaring Marnie. For a second, he debated with himself, before taking the steps past Marnie’s farm. He could almost feel her gaze boring into him. Rasmodeus was glad when he finally reached the town center. 

His first stop would be Pierre’s general store, half to buy something, and half to catch a glimpse of Caroline. He still remembered the days they spent together. Her at his magic playing with her hair. She never changed it back once she settled on the green. Rasmodeus wondered if she dyed it black now. Pierre never knew what had happened, but was suspicious of him, evident by the look Pierre gave when Rasmodeus entered the store.

Parsnips, green beans, spring onions… Rasmodeus stocked up on fresh produce. It would be a special treat for him. When he got what he wanted, he took them up to the counter. Pierre smiled strainedly.

Rasmodeus didn’t catch his gaze. They both knew why he was actually here.

“You can’t just dictate my life!” A familiar voice shouted.

“I’m only looking out for you Abigail!” Caroline, Rasmodeus heart skipped, yelled back. Abigail burst into the shop, followed by Caroline. Rasmodeus began connecting the pieces.

“I bought those tarot cards with my  _ own  _ money!” 

“As long as you are under my roof missy that doesn’t matter!”

Abigail was  _ Caroline’s daughter _ . She was the… Rasmodeus took the thought, put it in a lockbox, and threw it into the sea. Caroline saw him.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” she shouted. Abigail turned her gaze to Rasmodeus. He could see the resemblance. Today Abigail was wearing mystical jewelry that could be found in the mines. Caroline continued at a louder volume, “Get out of the store; stay out of my life!”

“Honey, he hasn’t,” Pierre protested.

“ **OUT!** ” 

Rasmodeus set the goods down and left the store. He walked down the streets, the pub and the houses. He walked past Marnie’s angry gaze. He walked past the tree and the pond and the hat stall. He walked to his house, opened the door, walked to a chest, grabbed some of his special drink and a glass, poured, and took a long sip of blackberry wine.

“Who are you?” Abigail asked. Rasmodeus choked and coughed. He cleared his throat and turned around. She closed the door behind her as she stepped towards him pointing her sword.

“I was a former… attraction of your mother’s,” Rasmodeus replied.

“Attraction?” Abigail asked.

“We were in love, or I was. Then she married Pierre and dumped me,” Rasmodeus explained.

“Still, who are you?” Abigail asked.

“M. Rasmodeus, Wizard.”

“You’re messing with me,” Abigail said. “Wizard isn’t a real title.”

“Maybe for those unknowledged, but you have seen the mines. Not all those creatures are… natural.”

“So, you’re some wizard who fucked my mother?” Abigail said.

“In course language that would be correct.”

Abigail sighed. She walked over to his cauldron, and saw the bubbling green liquid pouring around inside. “What’s this?”

“A potion that allows me to see the truth in the worlds,” Rasmodeus replied.

“What would happen if I drank it?” Abigail asked.

“You can find out. I use that cup right there. It’s washed,” Rasmodeus answered.

Abigail looked at him suspiciously, but with a twinge of belief and curiosity. She filled the cup and took a deep sip of the liquid. She collapsed. 

.

“Awake again?” Rasmodeus asked from where he chopped up onions. Abigail shot up, feeling the pillow and blankets that Rasmodeus had decided to put down. 

“The heck was that?” Abigail asked, kicking off the quilt. 

“Everyone sees something different,” Rasmodeus said, opening a fridge and taking out a touch of mayonnaise.

“I saw my parents. And I saw you showing me how to brew a potion. And some weird monsters. And a key,” Abigail kept adding on. 

“A key?” Rasmodeus questioned.

“In the mines,” Abigail replied.

“Interesting,” Rasmodeus mused. 

“Why did you let me drink that stuff?” Abigail asked, walking over to the potion. 

Rasmodeus took a moment’s pause. “I thought you could be my apprentice.”

“What?!” Abigail shouted, shocked. She recollected herself, and continued in a reasonable volume, “You want me to be your apprentice? Like learn how to be a wizard?”

“Yes,” Rasmodeus answered.

Abigail stood still.

Rasmodeus continued grabbing things from cupboards. 

“What if I say yes?”

“Then I will take you on as an apprentice. You would learn about all the worlds, goods and evils. You have an interest in the occult? I could teach you proper techniques. You can learn potions and spells, and all manners of being a wizard.” Rasmodeus paused and then added, “You would also get one free set of wizard’s robes.”

“And what,” Abigail asked, “do you get in exchange?”

“You would come to my tower most days, and can help out with cleaning, cooking, and such. You can do things I am too old to do. And after I have left this plane, you would take over as the resident wizard here in this valley.”

“So, I would still live at home,” Abigail confirmed.

“If you need to crash here, it would be fine,” Rasmodeus said, “I just thought you would wish to remain living at home.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Abigail said.

“Are you saying yes?”

“Yes,” Abigail said, “I want to become your apprentice.”

“You start tomorrow.” 

“See you at nine.”


End file.
